beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
2018.08.24 - An Alliance of Alphas
|location= K-9's |date= October 2015 |players= ScottMcCall.jpg|Scott McCall|link=Scott_McCall StilesStilinski.jpg|Stiles Stilinski|link=Stiles_Stilinski DerekHale.jpg|Derek Hale|link=Derek_Hale LiamDunbar.jpg|Liam Dunbar|link=Liam_Dunbar JacobBlack.jpg|Jacob Black|link=Jacob_Black JasonChristopher.jpg|Jason Christopher|link=Jason_Christopher |npcs= Bar staff |factions= Beacon Hills Pack, Quileute Wolfpack |music= Tennis Pro, "Werewolf Party" }} Scott McCall walked slowly into K9's dressed in a button up blue and tan vertically striped shirt, and the nicest pair of black jeans he owned. He had never been in the club, not even in his brief trip to the area before moving here. This was also different than back in Beacon Hills, when he went to work for Deaton. Deaton was, well wasn't Jason. But he wasn't going to get ahead of himself. Not like he had a job yet. He was just going to interview, or ask politely, or something. Jacob said he would tell Jason he was going to come out. Looking back it might have been somewhat spontaneous despite having spoken about it before. A knee jerk reaction to Liam's gifts. But he was here now and he was NOT going to just walk away. Lately Scott had been feeling a lot more confident. He was here to ask for a job with an employer that would likely understand why he might have to call out in the middle of some hell invasion from time to time. It made perfect sense. Jason Christopher was expecting Scott's arrival today, having been told by Jacob why he was coming. A job, waiting tables or bussing them. Something ultimately meaningless as his talents would likely be better put to use elsewhere. But having Scott ere would present an opportunity. A chance to speak to the situation presented by Liam Dunbar's transformation. While it was true they were not Children of the Moon, they were a breed of werewolf. Something Jason was very familiar with. He should not have been able to change anyone with his bite, unless... Well unless there was more to the situation than readily appeared. To that end Jason had also asked if Derek Hale could be present. He was Scott's alpha, Jason was largely just curious about the matter himself. But with the mirror behind them, thrice damned thing, it was wise to get this matter resolved. With everyone present they also might just as well speak to what they would DO with the damned mirror as well. As Scott McCall walked inside Jason Christopher was on the stage, tapping at a microphone. Dressed in a deep maroon button up shirt and black distressed designer jeans. He nods to Scott. "Scott. Welcome." Then he waits to see how many of Scott's usual entourage came along with him. Inwardly Jason approved. Wolves found strength in a pack and while McCall's friends were a VERY unusual pack. Well, puppies. Derek received a text message, and it was shortly thereafter that he turned up at Stiles's house. Which may have surprised Stiles, but Derek felt it only made sense. Naturally, he arrived with no forewarning, because that's just how Derek Hale is; he sometimes forgets about modern conveniences like texting, in part because he prefers to speak to people in person. Over the phone just doesn't have the rest of the senses engaged. And so, once it was (probably very concisely yet rather poorly) explained, Derek rode over with Stiles and whoever else Stiles happened to pile in the jeep named Roscoe. He walks in dressed as usual in his utilitarian fare, though as always he has the "bad boy" look down without even trying. Stiles is happy to be here to support Scott, though he kind of figures it might send weird signals to drag your human best friend along to a secret werewolf job interview thing or whatever. But he wasn't going to let anyone down, and Derek showing up at his door had pretty much cinched things. So, Stiles arrives beside Derek. Not having bothered to dress up, Stiles is wearing his usual khakis and a flannel, and he looks around the bar with a curious, vaguely interested sort of look. "Nice place," he murmurs under his breath. "And yet I kind of weirdly miss the drag queens." Whatever that means. Jacob emerges from the back room, dressed in slightly nicer shorts and tank top than usual. (He can't manage the dressy look all the time. It just drives him nuts.) Seeing Scott, he grins brightly and crosses over to greet him. Extending a hand, he says, "Hey, Scott! Glad you made it. Welcome to K-9's. I'm sure Jason will be able to meet with you in just a minute or two." He gestures to where Jason is, on stage, and throws in a subtle wink to indicate that, yes, he put in that good word. Gesturing to the bar, he asks, "Can I get you a water or a soda or something while you wait? Jason's a pretty big believer in good hospitality, especially where other werewolves are concerned, and I think pretty the same way." When Jason does greet Scott, Jacob just smiles and looks to the others arriving. "If I can get any of you anything, just let me know." Apparently, being a good host comes naturally to him or, maybe, he's seen how some of the women of the tribe do it and the imprint is prompting him to be a good mate. You never can tell, but either way he seems very happy with the situation. Liam had tagged along with Scott. There might not be quite the same type of imprint that happens among Jacob's breed, but there's definitely something there. HE was wearting a Pink and blue vertical strppied polo and Skinny jeans. There is a pretty decent change that Mason had picked out his outfit, mainly because he's not wearing and sort of athletic gear. Even his shoes were fashionable and not just your average cross trainers. Scott McCall walks into the main area of the club, glancing back to see if Liam was still with him as he did. Noticing his boyfriend was there, Scott moved closer to the stage. "Hey, Jason. I guess Jake mentioned. I was hoping I could get a job here. Since you are opening again uh soon." He looked around, it all seemed very adult, something Scott wasn't exactly. Would he even be allowed to work here? Of course it was Jason and he might just not even care about little things like 'human laws'. That was the impression Scott got sometimes. Like he was just above it all, probably because he pre-dated them or something. He snapped out of the musing though and smiled shaking hands with Jake as he approached. Saying quietly to him 'Thank you." Before then more conversationally. "Uh sure Jake, a water would be great. Liam do you want something too?" As Stiles and Derek arrive Scott looks a little surprised. "Hey Stiles. Uh hey Derek." Scott got the confused puppy look. That seemed to random to be a coincidence. "What are you guys doing here?" Jason Christopher smiles in that special way he only does for his mate as Jacob walks into the room, before he turns his attention back to his guests. Hopping dextrously off the stage he approaches and offers to shake hands with Derek. Derek was another alpha, and Jason gave him the respect that was his due. "Thank you for coming. I apologize for the brevity of the notice. But it seemed like a good opportunity to address this." He glances at Stiles and the corner of his lip tugs up slightly. While he had not been specifically invited, Jason was not in the least suprised to see him. Where Scott McCall went so too did Stiles. Someone really should just bite him and make it official. But that was hardly Jason's call to make. "Stiles. Looking well. I hardly recognized you without your bat. I could tell you where to find a few clubs with drag queens in Seattle, if you are so inclined." He breathes out a slight sound of mirth, the only real indication he may be joking. Maybe. Jason pauses as he looks at Liam Dunbar. Taking in a long slow breath through his nostrils. There was no denying he was Scott's. Apparently in more ways than one based on the scent. "Liam, was it not? You seem to have healed well. Here in support of, well in support of Scott. Admirable." Then finally he returns his attention to Scott McCall. "Yes a job here. Jacob had mentioned as much. Of course that is fine, you are hired. Better to have you here in the event you are needed for other matters after all." Just what Scott would be doing was anyone's guess, he was just hired. Jason looks thoughtful a moment before continuing, appraising Scott. "But onto other, more important things. In particular." He gestures with a small bob of his head at Liam Dunbar. "Just how this situation came about. As you must know a beta of your breed is unable to change anyone with their bite. That is a fact, it does not change. So either you have done the impossible, or-" He looks to Derek Hale then. Scott was a member of his pack and Jason was ready to cede the floor to him, certain he had reached the same conclusion. For the first few seconds in the place, Derek gives his usual understated appreciation to the place, looking around, taking in the details and the furnishings and all of the decor...really more than acceptable, it's a nice, welcoming place. It must be a lot of fun when it's really operating in its intended function. But he picks up the mumbling from Stiles and turns to look at him, raising a silent, questioning eyebrow. He certainly doesn't know what that means. Thankfully, Scott saying something breaks him out of the scrutiny. He turns to acknowledge Scott, glancing to Stiles for an explanation. It's better if Derek doesn't have to speak much. So he goes, instead, to shake hands with Jason, which involves taking his hand, squeezing it as he clasps the back of it with his other hand, and then letting it go. He continues to listen, as Jason speaks to Scott, and steps back to fold his arms on his chest, as he normally does. Then there's a look, to him, and he glances from Jason to Stiles, and back to Scott. "Betas don't make betas," Derek rumbles. "Aw, crap!" Stiles says, putting on a mock distressed face, and exaggeratedly snaps his fingers. "I left the miniskirt and pom-poms in the Jeep." Then, rolling his eyes and smirking, he says, "Dude, we're here to support you and stuff. Big alpha meeting. Plus, y'know, there's that part where Derek's the alpha." He pauses, glancing at Jason, then Jacob, then Scott. Sighing some, Stiles corrects himself, "Well, Derek was the alpha in Beacon Hills, and he's still definitely got some alpha seniority around here, right?" It's a pride thing. Beacon Hills represent and all that. It's got nothing whatever to do with Derek being mysteriously physically close lately or protecting him so overtly during the battle with their mirror-selves. Nope. Nothing to do with any of that. But then the alphas are talking, Stiles is nodding along, and he reaches out to lightly clap Scott on the shoulder. "But Scott's got the redeye, now, and he did make Liam a wolf, so he must be an alpha, right? We've just gotta figure out how that all works." Jacob slips away, smiling to himself, and brings back a tray of drinks from the bar. Setting them on a nearby table, he goes to stand near Jason and, for now, mostly listens. This isn't his area, and it's not his pack that's concerned, so he's showing respect to the other alphas present--largely Derek, who does have some measure of seniority, but also to Scott, whose newfound alpha status does seem to deserve acknowledgment. Liam was mostly confused. He knew Stiles, in passing. More from Mason that from direct experience. He'd met the others only during the search really. So mostly he just stays behind Scott and tries to look supportive and powerful. Which mostly he just looks clueless. He doesn't know how to wolf yet, and is still having huge anger issues. Atleast he is if he's not near Scott. For some reason he seems pretty calm around at the moment in Scott's shadow. Scott McCall stares a moment, this was all happening way to fast. Ok he was hired, great. he had no idea for what and then he was swept right back out of the human world back to the werewolf world. It had got to the point that he was having a hard time seperating them. He sort of wondered how much he should even try to these days. With a slight sense of alarm he says after a moment. "Wait, so, what does that mean betas don't make betas?" He looks between Derek and Jason with his eyebrows knit together in that confused look he gets. Like he was watching a game of tennis, back and forth between them. "I mean, I didn't kill an alpha, so I'm not an alpha." He says it as if the notion of doing that was abhorrent. Scott doesn't kill anybody. Derek has done so, and Jason. Both of them right in front of Scott. Damn. What Jason did made what Derek did look like an episode of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Ok he may have seen a few episodes growing up, not like he was a brony. This is a no judgement zone, dont be hatin. Scott turns and stares at Stiles a moment, his hands going to his eyes. "What? What red eyes? When did I?" He just stares a moment. He didn't even know this was going to be some big alpha meeting thing! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE TELL HIM THESE THINGS! Ok. Ok keep it together McCall. Scott takes a moment and seems to calm down, taking a step back torwards Liam. "Are you all saying, I'm an alpha now? Thats how I changed Liam?" Scott's eyes begin to glow, decidedly yellow. "I don't feel that different." Though he has been acting different, more together and a lot more confident lately. Jason Christopher smiles in that tight lipped way. "No. Betas do not make betas. Not among your breed." He listens to Scott as he starts to melt down a little, slipping an arm easily behind Jacob, if not fully around him. Leaning into him slightly he murmurs into his ear, "thank you, my love." He nods with approval then, as Scott calms himself down. "A beta creating a beta is impossible. You becoming an alpha spontaneously is improbable. Clearly only one can occur, and so we pursue that. Derek, knowing your mother as I did. I trust you are familiar with the concept of a true alpha?" He says concept in the tone of voice one might say legend. It was after all a rather rare thing. Of course after seeing Derek's change the other night, Jason had his suspicions about him as well. Derek was far from ordinary himself. "Yes Stiles. Derek is as much an alpha here as in Beacon Hills. It is presence not present location. I suppose in a manner of speaking, we have a alpha pack forming in a larger sense. Between Sam, Derek, Jacob, Scott, and myself." He also had some suspicions about Selena. Jason had trained his father's 'army' for a good many years. He had seen nascent alphas before, but that could keep for now. Once again Jason looks to Derek. Again he was willing to cede the floor to the less verbose Alpha should he wish to explain to Scott further. "A vague myth that nobody ever saw in reality." Derek answers Jason, not with any sort of accusatory or even really dismissive tone, just...plain. Factual. As if observing something under glass, in a controlled scientific experiment of some sort. "It isn't required to kill someone in order to become an alpha. You can inherit the spark. There are also...legends," he lifts a hand and waves it once, with a pointed motion to it, "that say you can become one through other ways. They're not exactly consistent, though." Stiles looks at Scott, first one side of his face and then the other, with a look of ehhh, maybe sort of indecision on his face. "Weeelll, okay, maybe call it... alpha-in-training?" He shrugs some. "I know I caught some red in your eyes before, but you're back to yellow now. If you go green we're gonna have to call you a traffic light." He pauses, looking to Derek, and cocks an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? Huh. Well, look at that, Scott--you might be a legend. How 'bout that?" A True Alpha is what Jason called it? Fancy name, but probably the same thing Derek's talking about. When Jason mentions an alpha pack, though, Stiles finds himself frowning. "Y'know, it's weird. I couldn't tell you why, but I just really, really don't like the sound of 'alpha pack.'" Jacob hands Liam a glass of ice water, trying to make him feel more relaxed and welcome, and then offers that bright grin of his. "Hey, if I can spontaneously become an alpha, maybe Scott can, too. I know we're definitely really different 'types' and all, but we're not that different, really. I mean, if I was born to be an alpha, maybe he has something like that in him, too." It's not exactly an informed opinion, but he's trying to contribute enough to be polite. Besides, he's definitely curious about it all. Liam just looks confused... and um.. More confused. "Can I have some nachos maybe?" Granted he got that this conversation was all about him. And Him becomming a wolf and it being imposible... But he didn't know how to contribute, and if he was bored he tended to eat. Which was why he usually was working out... to offset the eating. He does have one question that wasn't about refreshments. "If I was changed by accident can I get cured maybe?" Scott McCall looks from Jason over to Derek and listens. Then he glances back at Liam, as if with a new sense of wonder. The 'I did this' look, but now with a sense of being a little more impressed and less confused. But he does still feel guilty too. "Liam, I am so sorry. I had no idea you could just 'become' an alpha." Of course he saved his life so one way or the other they'd still have been standing here even if Scott had known. No regrets. "So, you are saying I may be an alpha? I don't really understand how. None of my family were werewolves?" I mean as far as he knows. His dad was a were-jackass. Just hand him a bottle and he'd change. Scott looks at Stiles and cocks an eyebrow. "Dude. Like that guy on that cartoon. Uh. Gomu? The legendary super sapien.. Something like that." Scott looks at Jacob and smiles faintly. "Wow I didn't know you just became an alpha Jake. You just seem like it was a natural thing. Like you'd just always been." He looks again at Liam and then back to Derek and Jason. He wasn't sure that was possible, a cure. maybe it was? Liam wasn't supposed to be a werewolf and he wasn't fully an alpha, his eyes were still yellow! Stiles just said so. Jason Christopher watches as Scott processes Derek's explanation. "It is exceedingly rare, and often dangerous. But it has happened. The last time I believe was before my time and we never did find proof as he was, disposed of, before. But among my kind it is believed that Peter Stubbe was a true alpha. That it was what drove him mad. Fortunately you have the benefit of Derek. I can not think of a better guide for you in this period of. Transition." Jason paused and looked at Liam. "A cure." His voice is very flat, quiet. He clears his throat. "Seperating your head from your heart should manage it. Typically. Among other ways to kill you. If you are still interested. Otherwise you make peace with your wolf, you learn to co-exist. You learn control, and when to be less, controlled. You accept that you are a werewolf now." Certainly there might be some arcane solutions. But Jason was born a werewolf and talk of 'cures' was almost insulting. Derogatory like a racial slur. Derek nods to Jacob, returning his eyes to Scott, looking him over, watching his every move and every slightest expression. It's kind of an intense scrutiny, but by now Scott's probably used to it. If someone knows Derek, they are likely to have experienced it at least once in their relationship. "Didn't you say Liam would have died if you hadn't bitten him and it worked?" There's a slight frown that seems to intensify the resting expression of vague disapproval on Derek's face. He's such a Sourwolf. That disapproval heightens with Jason's harsh words, but he doesn't step in. Not yet. This is between them, obviously. He just squeezes his arms lightly more along his chest, which makes his pectoral muscles look even more impressive under the pristine white shirt he wears. "Oh my god," Stiles groans. "Seriously? What is it with you guys and getting super powers then wanting a 'cure'? God, you know what, it's times like this I really think Magneto was right." A beat, and he sighs again. "Look, Jason's kind of harsh, but he's right. You learn control and you be glad you've got super powers." He frowns, visibly sulking a little. He never got to get super powers. Then, looking at Scott, he says scathingly, "And that's Goku the Super Saiyan. Seriously! Another thing I have to force you to watch!" Jacob raises his eyebrows at the mention of a cure, reaching over to pat Liam on the shoulder as he walks past. "You can't be cured when you're not sick, kid," he says, but there's more sympathy in his tone. "We'll all help you get used to it. Plus, look on the bright side! Werewolf metabolism means all the nachos you can eat and you'll still always have killer abs." He winks, grinning again, and then heads off to the kitchen to get some nachos for the newest little werewolf. Liam was having a hard time with all this. And someone who he didn't really know from Adam, apparently threatening him because he didn't want to be a monster? Well, his eyes flash and his claws start to come out. "Want to try it, old man?" he says in a faint whisper. He didn't even know why he was saying that. And it seemed as if his control was almost gone. He didn't know that he was already suspected of possibly being a wolf even before. That the Argents had been keeping an eye on him ever since he started to get angry for no reason. He was still trying to control himself. And The pat from Jacob is more reassuring and the thought of all he can eat nachos... His eyes stop glowing though he's still glaring daggers at Jason, who is probably in about as much danger from the puppy as a wolf would be from an angry chihuahua. Scott McCall steps a little more in front of Liam when Jason speaks to the types of cures. "Hey! he didn't know! Don't be like that." Scott is a bit defensive torwards his beta it would seem. He looks at derek some and says. "He was about to fall off a sheer drop to a bunch of treees and then a really steep hill right into a half frozen river. So yeah I am pretty sure he would have died if I hadn't bit him to throw him back to the cliff face. It all happened really fast and I still dont know what was even trying to eat him. It had wings, and looked like an own or something." Scott looks back at Liam a little wide eyed as he hears him challenge Jason. It was like challenging Derek. It was inviting a very humbling ass kicking of biblical proportions. Scott had tried that a few times early on and his ass still had a Derek's foot shaped bruise that he didn't thuink was ever going to go away. "Liam, it's ok, it's ok." he walks over and puts an arm around his beta boyfriend protectively and reasurringly. If anyone wanted to hurt Liam they'd have to go through him. Not to say that he didn't think a few people in the room could do that like he was cheesecloth. But damn he was still going to let them know they were in a fight! (Probably from all of his blood on their clothes, but still.) One corner of Jason's lips tug up a little at Scott's slight out-burst. He had some fire in him, it made up for that lack of a killer instinct. Something Jason had curbed slightly himself recently. It was hard to set aside centuries of such an easy solution to most problems. But his present company was well worth it. He stares fondly at Jacob as he thinks it. "Of course Scott. My sincere apologies. You as well Liam. I should not have been so harsh to one of my guests. However both Stiles and Jacob are correct. You have a great many people here at your disposal to assist you. Both of you. Even an 'old man' like myself. As well there is much to enjoy once you have made peace with your wolf." Once upon a time he would have been far more harsh, but he has calmed a lot in the recent past. Liam can thank Jacob for that as well as the nachos. "Derek, I beg your pardon as well. I should not volunteer you to be Scott's teacher. It is of course at your discretion." Derek silently observes the situation unfolding. By the end of it all, he only shakes his head, raising a hand to Jason at the apology. "It's my duty, whether I like it or not. But it's also his choice. I'm not teaching someone that doesn't want to learn." Which of course will require Scott to commit to it; Derek knows what he's doing. He's pretty sure he's assessed the abilities of both Scott and Liam up to now...and even if it were an ill-considered outburst, it did take tremendous courage to even ''think something like that in Jason's direction. Well done. And well-handled by Jason. Is that the faintest intimation of a smile at the edges of Derek's mouth? He's pleased at his surroundings. Stiles reaches up to clap Derek on the shoulder and says, "You got this, big guy. I'm gonna go see if there's anything on the menu here with slightly more food value than nachos." He gives Jason a nod that's maybe more wary than polite, then passes Scott, smacking him supportively on the back and saying, "Talk alpha with the big boys, Scotty. I'm gonna find food." He'd been about to have dinner when Derek showed up, but he didn't really mind missing another night of oven pizza. So, grinning at the others, he goes to sit at the bar and see what he can get. Jacob will be a few minutes at the bar, getting those nachos. They do take a little time to make, after all. He chats briefly with Stiles about the menu, showing him to a seat and telling the bartender that Stiles is a friend of the owner--not that the bartender doesn't know, but he's trying to make Scott and his friends feel welcome. He'll head back over to the others shortly. Liam didn't seem to notice how powerful Jason was, or he didn't care. He was a spunky angry kid. And would have clawed King Kong without a second though. However, Scott hugging him makes him blush and completely turn back to human. He can't help but nuzzles into Scott in an obvious act of submission. He forgot all about being angry for the moment. And likely didn't even hear the others. After all, Scott was the important one here. And Stiles, because he was like Scott's brain or something. Scott McCall looks at Derek, and nods his head firmly. It was in a way buisness as usual. Derek had been trying to teach Scott since the earliest days after he was bit. Saved him from being straight up murdered by Chris Argent and his hunters. "Derek, yeah. I want to learn whatever you can teach me. I know I haven't always been good about that. You sort of represented being a werewolf, and it wasn't something I wanted. I guess I resented you for it. But I'm done with that. I have Liam to think of now, and my friends. Things keep getting worse and I need to be stronger to help. To keep everyone safe. If you can help me get stronger, yeah I want to learn." Scott smiles at Stiles and shrugs a little. "Sorry about Goku man. I try to remember that stuff. But it is like geometry man. Just right out of my head." Scott then glances back to Liam, cuddled close to him, as Stiles moves off to get food. His stomach is asking for some too. But he just mouthed off to his boss already. He decides not to really push his luck. "So, looks like I got a job." To say nothing of more 'school' work too. But this was school work he wouldn't mind. Jason Christopher smiles in that thin lipped manner, he seldom ever shows his teeth. A wolf typically only showed it's teeth in anger, or to prey. The human side of him slipped through with Jacob, Seth, and of course his son Sly. But seldom any other time. Seeing him smile while showing his teeth, if you were anyone else, was usually a terrible thing. Jason nods to Stiles as he passes. "Anything you like Stiles, it is of course on the house. We have a cook in kitchens, just tell him it is with my permission." He notices that Jacob has it handled though, and smiles once more. He takes a breath and seems pleased as well. Certainly he is unaware of Liam's thoughts, and even were he aware of them, he would only be bemused. "Then we have one other matter to discuss. Though at the moment it can keep if you are needed elsewhere. Our 'reflection in the trees' needs to be dealt with. I have it under guard. But it is to dangerous to leave sitting in the forest overly long." Category:Log